


A poner letreros...

by MugiwaraDecepticon



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Animals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Haunting, Sacred Trees, Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugiwaraDecepticon/pseuds/MugiwaraDecepticon
Summary: Scott es obligado por su hermana a ir a una reserva natural a trabajar. ¿Su trabajo? Colocar tablas.Aunque gracias a eso, pudo disculparse con una vieja conocida.
Relationships: Dawn/Scott (Total Drama)
Kudos: 1





	A poner letreros...

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, aquí mi persona publicando otro One-shot, espero les guste y ahí se los dejo.

Su hermana había entrado a una organización que protege a los animales. Su cede esta en lo que parece ser un bosque virgen donde la cacería esta prohibida.

Aunque no solo gente de su pueblo estaba ahí, ayudando, si no también adolescentes de otras organizaciones e incluso de pueblos al otro lado del país.

-¡Scott!- le llamo su hermana desde lo que parece ser la cabaña del guarda bosques.

En chico simplemente algo resignado se dispuso a ir, le aburría estar al aire libre y todas esas mierdas ambientalistas.

-¿Qué?

-No seas un maldito amargado y ayúdame- le regaño por así decirlo. Le entrego unas tablas, unos clavos y un martillo.

-No me digas...- suspiro pesadamente -Debo de ir a colgar carteles por el bosque.

Su hermana sonrió, aunque sabía que su hermano odiaba hacer esto; le agradecía bastante el que al menos le ayudara.

(...)

Ya le quedaban pocas tablas pero había un problema... No recordaba el como carajos volver.

«Estúpidos ambientalistas...» maldecía una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras clavaba las tablas.

Y de la nada, se escucho un disparo.

Eso lo asusto bastante a tal punto de casi tragarse los clavos que sostenía en su boca.

-¿Pero qué mierda?...- miro hacía atrás en busca del causante y pudo ver a dos cazadores con la cara de que están viendo al mismo diablo.

Otro disparo.

Scott lo vio esta vez, alguien les estaba disparando pero sin querer dañarles, era más bien como si fuera advertencia y los disparos venían desde... ¿Arriba?

-¡Lárguense ahora o les juro que la tercera vez que dispare apuntare a sus cabeza!- era una voz femenina y se escuchaba molesta.

Scott miro hacía donde provenía la voz y le asombro de sobremanera ver a la moonchild sobre una plataforma, apuntándoles con una escopeta y sin aires de que bromea.

-1...- comenzó a contar y eso alarmó a ambos cazadores -2...- recargo la escopeta y volvió a apuntar, para cuando dijera el tercer dígito, ambos ya se había esfumado -No se metan con la madre tierra- sonrió orgullosa.

Vaya que si le dejo sorprendido. Esa no era la misma chica que hablaba con animales o leía las auras que conoció en esa isla del demonio. No. Ahí justo delante de él se veía a una adolescente con carácter, seguridad y pasión. 

-Disculpa- se puso nervioso al ver que ella le hablaba. ¿Le recordaría?

-¿Si?

-Se ve que no eres de este grupo. ¿De que zona vienes?- una sonrisa de amabilidad se mostró es su blanco rostro. Algo muy distinto a la mirada de odio que le dio cuando la saco de ese lugar.

Oh mierd-

-Yo no lo se...- admitió- Me perdí cuando me mandaron a poner esas tablas- dijo con cierto resentimiento.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- su sonrisa no se borro -Ahora yo estoy vigilando la zona, tal y como pudiste apreciar- Scott se rió un poco ante la pena de la chica al decir aquello -Me puedes acompañar mientras.

¿Estar solo y perdido sin nada que hacer ó ayudarle a la moonchild a dispararle a las personas? Es obvia la opción.

-Claro que te acompaño- sonrió, le alegraba de cierta manera que no le reconociera en ese momento y esperaba que no lo hiciera mié tras tuviera esa escopeta cerca.

-Esta bien, sube- bajo una escalera de cuerda para que su nuevo compañero pudiera subir.

(...)

Llevaban algunas horas ahí arriba, hablando, riendo y no olvidemos que también disparando a los cazadores.

A Scott le agradaba estar ahí, relajado y divertiendose con su ahora amiga Dawn. 

-Bueno...- la rubia miro con dirección la cielo para contemplar los colores anaranjados del atardecer -Es hora de irnos.

No se quejo, ya era obvio que iba a anochecer y así si que se iba a perder en definitiva.

Se levanto de suelo amaderado y le extendió la mano a Dawn para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Ella gustosa se la tomo y se puso de pie pero no con la sonrisa que poseía, si no una cara algo sorprendida y un poco seria.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-No nada- volvió a sonreír -Vamos a la cabaña de mi grupo, ahí te ayudaran.

Bajaron del árbol y caminaron por el bosque aún manteniendo una charla amena durante el trayecto.

(...)

Al llegar a la cabaña, Scott se preocupo un poco... Ahí estaba su hermana con cara de querer matarlo.

«Oh mierda...» pensó.

-¡Maldita sea. ¿Donde estabas, cabrón?!- grito y le tomo de ambos hombros para comenzar a zarandearlo.

Algunos de los que estaban presentes se rieron sobre tal escena dada por los pelirrojos. Entre esas risas estaba Dawn.

Al ver la cara de pena de su hermano y luego mirar quien le acompañaba, su hermana pudo captar al instante. Lo solto.

-Despídete y vayámonos- dijo y se fue a donde se encontraba un Jeep. Este los llevaría de nuevo a la granja.

-Bueno... Espero verte de nuevo- dijo el chico mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Dalo por echo- sonrieron ambos y el muchacho se fue al Jeep donde su hermana le esperaba -Suerte con tu hermana... Scott.

El chico de la sorpresa al escuchar su nombre pego la cabeza con la puerta del vehículo.

La risa por parte de Dawn se hizo presente mientras que Scott, aún apenado, se despidió.

(...)

-Ahora si vas a querer ir conmigo a esa organización. ¿No?- le dio un par de codazos junto a una sonrisa pícara.

-A obligadas igual me llevas- dijo de mala gana con un leve sonrojo -Solo espero que mañana me toque de nuevo ir a colocar tablas...- susurro pero su hermana si llego a escucharle.


End file.
